Renee Returns
by LoveThemSexyCullenMen
Summary: When Bella tells Renee that she and Edward are getting married, she refuses to go to the wedding. When she comes to clear the air with her daugher a year later she meets Renesmee and vampire Bella, and she wants the truth. Kinda IC, REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

What if Renee thought that Bella marrying Edward was a huge mistake, what if she never came to the wedding, what if she comes to clear the air with her daughter? But Bella is already a Vampire. And what about Nessie?

**A/N: So I had this idea in my head for a while, and just decided to go with it. It won't be long, maybe 10 chapters, but we'll see. I think I might delete my other story, I can't get into it. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or any of the characters!!!**

Bella Cullen:

"Mommy?" my daughter asked me. I turned right before she out her hand to my face. She showed me Edward, Esme, and then Carlisle. Then me, Edward, and her. Then Charlie, me and the confusion was obvious. Who is my mom, her other grandmother?

Only being about a year old made her look about 3**(IDK the hybrid age calculations so just use your vivid imaginations!)**

"Oh, honey, my mother wasn't very happy about me and daddy." I said sadly.

It still hurts to talk about.....

*Flashback*

_I was giddy, Edward and I are getting married, my dad gave us his blessing and on August 13th, I will be Mrs. Edward Cullen, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, Bella Cullen! Then I remembered Renee, the women who thought getting married before your 30 was like selling your soul to the devil and having children before your 40 was like boiling live puppies. I wouldn't have any problems with the kids part but the married thing was weeks away, I have to tell her. Maybe I can just send her an invitation and... No you have to do this. As I heard Edward come up the steps, I knew this would be okay._

_"Hello, love." He said with the voice that made me weak in the knees._

"_Hey" He could sense the dread in my voice. He knew what I was about to do. He sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap, a nonverbal way of saying I'm here for you. I took the phone from his hand and dialed the numbers that held my fate._

"_Hello?" I heard my mother's voice._

"_Mom? It's me, Bella" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. _

"_Bella! Honey, how are you. I feel so bad we missed graduation, but you know with Phil and all. So how are you?" She rambled on._

"'_Yeah I'm good" I was trying to delay the conversation as much as possible._

"_You okay? You sound kinda sad. Did that Edward kid break your heart again? I knew from the moment I met him…."I had to stop her._

"_No mom, I'm really okay. Yes, I'm still with Edward. That's what I called about, I have something to tell you… were getting married." I said with enthusiasm. _

"_Oh my gosh. You're pregnant aren't you? How could you, you are going to ruin your life. I thought you were so responsible. I taught you better than this Isabella." She ranted. Why did everybody assume I was pregnant?_

"_Mom, stop. I'm not pregnant, nor do I plan to be any time soon." Edward winced a little, but thought I couldn't see. _

"_Then why the hell are you getting married!" she asked as if it was the most ridicules thing in the world. _

"_We love each other. We're going to college together in the fall and we want to do it right, together in all ways possible."_

"_That's…"_

"_No mom, It doesn't matter what you say. Edward and I are getting married in August, with or without you're approval. "_

"_Bella, your making a huge mistake. You won't make it. You're going to end up just like your father and I. Have fun at the wedding; don't expect me to be there."_

"_Mom," She interrupted me_

"_Oh, and don't come crying to me when he leaves again!" and she hung up, just like that. _

_The rest is history…….._

_*End Flashback*_

"So she thinks you don't love each other? But you do." She said, a little bit upset about her grandmother's actions.

"She thought we weren't going to stay in love. We love each other and will never stop; she didn't want me to make a mistake."

"But, will I ever meet her?"

"I don't know sweetie, I haven't spoken to her since that day." I said, hopefully dropping the subject. It worked……………

Renesmee never again asked me about Renee. But I still was wondering…. If she came back now, it would ruin everything. I look totally different. I've only been married for a year, but it looks like I have a 3 year-old daughter** (Again, use your imaginations) **I'm a vampire!

"Love, what's wrong?" Edward and I were lying in our bed, just enjoying each other's company. His hand rubbed my back in a soothing circular motion, trying to calm me down.

"Just thinking about Renee. I mean, what if she comes back. She can't. I'll be too suspicious. "I said, very close to freaking out.

"Hey, it's okay; if she comes we'll make it work. We have a cover story and Charlie is okay with all the 'Need to Know" stuff, she should be too. It will be okay"

"Okay" He wasn't convinced at all. He pulled me up so I was laying on him, head on his chest. "She deserves both her grandmothers, she has Charlie, and she deserves Renee too." I said, on the verge of tears that wouldn't fall.

He did not have anything to say in response to that.......

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alice, I look fine!" She was trying to dress me up again. I was fine in a cute t-shirt and jeans.

"No you don't, you're a Cullen, and you need to dress like one!" what has gotten into her?

"I've been a Cullen for almost a year, why must we do this?"

"Because we need to go shopping for your anniversary outfit and you have to look cute." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It was best just to agree.

When we got to the mall, we went to the most expensive stores. We finally found the perfect outfit three hours later. It was a blue dress that went above my knees with a beautiful beaded neckline. We also bought gray pumps and some new bangles to match. I don't like dressing up, but I had to admit, I looked amazing in it. **(On profile)**

The day of our anniversary, Edward left early in the morning and hasn't come back since. Alice came in from forks to the house we were living in near Seattle.** (pretend they went to Seattle for college, not Alaska. It will make it more realistic.) **She had me all ready and we were sitting in the living room, watching Renesmee play. That's when I noticed Alice, her eyes were glazed over and she wasn't in the present anymore. That's when Edward pulled up the drive way. I left with a kiss on my daughter's forehead. I wasn't going to ask Alice what her vision was about, I did not want to ruin the night with my husband.

I got in the car and kissed him hello. We were pulling out when we heard Alice yell at us to get back inside. I at first thought something was wrong with Renesmee, but Edward looked to calm for that. We went back inside and were greeted by Alice.

"Change, we have to go to Forks, Renee's visiting"

This is so not happening.........

**A/N: okay so that was the first chapter, I was really happy with how it turned out. I hopefully will have the next chapter out soon. Today I had no school, so that's the only reason I got to finish this. Hehehe. Anywho, tell me what you think please. You can flame me if you want, I'll just say a few things back! Hehe that would be fun!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please……………….**


	2. Chapter 2

**A****/****N: So, you all are probably sick of excuses but life has been stressful. One of my good friends had something awful happen, was diagnosed with cancer and is now suicidal. And I haven't really had time or the will to write. Okay so I am a little disappointed with the amount of reviews…4. And only 171 hits. So we'll see how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

Bella Cullen:

I don't remember starting to hypervenalate. It was sometime in between Alice telling me that my mother was coming and when my husband carried me up to our room. So here I sit, freaking out. Thinking how the hell I'm supposed to see my mom, whom I haven't seen in over a year. About 15 minutes later, we heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"You have to change Bella, your moms going to be here soon" she said, completely ignoring my state of mind. So I changed into comfortable clothes and put Renesmee into some adorable pj's and went to pack our car.**(Pictures on profile)** I was guessing we would be gone for a while and wanted a few things.

We drove for a while and finally got to the Cullen mansion. I noticed that there was an unknown car in the driveway. _Oh god, they're here._ Edward carried our daughter to the front door. I waited a few moments at the door, not wanting to enter. I felt Edward grasp my hand, intertwining our fingers. We walked in and were met with Alice, she left before we did.

"Where are they?" I questioned the absence of my mother and step father.

"They are up in the guest room sleeping. You'll be able to talk to them in the morning" She said with confidence. I thanked god that I wouldn't have to speak with them tonight. I needed more time to think.

We walked up to our room and set Nessie in her crib. We spooned in his old bed, enjoying each other's company.

The next morning…

We "woke up" around 8 o'clock and went downstairs to find Nessie playing in the living room with Emmett and a huge breakfast in the kitchen. I didn't hear my mom at all, yet. I pretended to eat and get a cup of coffee. I lay down on the couch, my head on Edwards lap. He stroked my hair as we waited. About an hour later, I heard two steps of footsteps and heartbeats. _Here goes nothing… _I got up and Edward followed. I looked in the kitchen and saw my mom and Phil, sitting at the island eating breakfast and Esme, drinking coffee, talking to them.

"Mom, Phil?" I asked hesitantly.

They turned at the sound of my voice, I felt Edwards arm wrap around me, and I leaned into him.

"Bella, honey, look at you!" she said shocked as she walked over to me and stared. She then turned to Edward."What did you do her?" She accused.

"Mom, he did nothing to me, what is your problem!" I yelled, absolutely furious with her automatic decisions to blame Edward.

"Who is that?" She pointed to Nessie, which had run over to us during the screaming.

Edward lifted her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She never did like confrontation. "This is my niece, we adopted her after my brother and his wife died." He said feigning sadness.

"So you just adopt a little girl! You haven't even been married for a year. What happens when the divorce papers are signed, huh? Did you think about that?"

"Renee, we couldn't not adopt her, she is already like our daughter."Edward looked down at our daughter and shushed her, wiping her tears.

"Mom, we are not going to get a divorce." I stated with confidence." And for your information, we have been married for a year, as of yesterday. Your surprise visit ruined our first anniversary!" I was angry again for having the date brought up.

"Oh, I wasn't aware. But Bella what happened to you, you look horrible?"

"On our honeymoon I got some rare South American disease. It caused some permanent changes." I stated. "Mom, why don't we go talk outside or something?" I said, wanting answers

We walked out the back and sat on the bench on the patio. We sat there uncomfortably for a few minutes before she decided to speak up.

"So, you're a mom now." She stated.

"Yeah, I am."

"Bella, your future was so bright, how could you throw all that away for a guy?"

"Edward is not just a guy. He is my husband, my soul mate that I love very much. I did not throw my life away!" _So this is what it feels like to be a very angry werewolf._ I thought to myself. I was shaking with fury.

"Bella, you have to be a wife and mother now, your nineteen, you shouldn't be. And why would you adopt a little girl? How stupid are you? You just take in a little girl, she could be really messed up, Bella!"_ Oh hell no!_

"You can insult me all you want, but you may not come into my home and insult my daughter!"

"Bella, you should be in college, dating, going to parties and having fun. Not playing housewife."

I got up and paced the length of the patio, trying to calm myself down, it didn't work.

I stood up and slowly walked over to her. I looked her in the eye and exploded.

"How dare you! You come to my family and demand to see me, you talk to me, insult my husband, insult me and my daughter! How dare you!

"Isabella Marie Swan!" She yelled back, almost as furious as I was.

"Bella Cullen, actually" I said with attitude "You would know that if you decided to come to your only daughter's wedding!"

"I couldn't go, you don't understand. You were going to through your life away. I shouldn't have even let you move here in the first place."

"No, you were too stupid to realize that I was happy, am happy and you're just jealous." I countered in a smug tone."Now I am done and I'm going to the cottage to be with my husband." I walked into the house and grabbed my belongings, Nessie could stay here tonight. She would be fine.

I ran to the cottage and saw my husband, sitting in front of the fireplace.**(Pictures on profile)** He looked up as if he just noticed I entered the room, even though I had been here for about a minute.

I walked over to him in a human speed and wrapped my arms around his waist from the back. He sighed, contently and turned, a human would not have noticed the movement. He pulled me onto his lap and let me cry.

I was guessing he heard the entire conversation between my mom and me. He lifted me up and carried me to our room. He set me down but I wouldn't let go. He lay down on the bed beside me and held me. I just needed to be held.

**A/N: So, was it worth the wait? I hope it was. I wish it was longer, but then I couldn't end it like I wanted. The next chapter is going to be in Renee's POV. I know right! So, tell me what you think, flame if you want. If you want to see anything, tell me. I need more ideas; I want it to be more than 4 chapters. I also have a few other ideas so put me on authors alert if you please. I am going to be updating much more, now, especially since I have break soon.  
**

**Give me some love!**

**Until next time,**

**LTMSCM**


	3. My really short gift to you! Chapter 3

**A/N: Some were saying that Renee wouldn't talk to Bella like that and that's not how she would act. It is my story however, and I personally don't like Renee. I think she is a stupid bitch for leaving Charlie and taking away his daughter and that she needs mental help. In the story, she will get nicer and less bitchy, but not until she gets her way. So… here goes nothing.**

**I don't own Twilight, but I have some control over what they do (just like the voodoo dolls in the back of my closet, Mwahahahahaha!)Kidding…**

Renee POV

I watched as Bella, ran off towards the woods, going god knows where._ When did she get so graceful?_ I walked into the Cullen home and went to the kitchen.

"Esme, where do Bella and Edward live?" I questioned

"They have a house in Seattle. They're going to University of Seattle so they bought a house up there about 2 months after the wedding."_Oh my gosh, so she is going to college._

"Oh, so where are they now?"

"I think they went to the cottage, we fixed it up for them while they were on the honeymoon. It's just behind the house. Follow the path and cross the bridge, it's not far at all." She told me. She knew I wanted to see it, see them.

"Thanks" I told her, genuinely.

I walked outside and around the house, tugging at the sides of my jacket, trying to stay warm. I walked for a few minutes and saw a small light in the distance. As I got closer, I saw it was the cottage. Walking closer, I went to a window and peeked in.

I saw a beautiful living area. What caught my eye was in front of the fireplace. Edward was holding Bella on his lap. Her face was in his chest and it looked as if she was shaking. I watched him look at her, his face looking saddened. He just held her and rubbed his hand on her back, as if soothing her._ Why would she need soothing?_ I thought to myself. He then lifted her as if she weighed nothing and carried her across the room, into the hall. I walked around to the next window, looking for them, almost addicted. This window did not hold the couple, but only had a grand piano and a couch. **(Picture the piano and room from the Twilight movie)**Walking around to the next window, feeling even more like a stalker or a peeping tom, I found them. They were lying in a large, comfortable looking bed. He was lying down and Bella was somewhat draped across him. They looked to be asleep. She wasn't shaking anymore.

Still, she shouldn't be in bed with him. They shouldn't be married doing married people stuff. She is nineteen! Why does everybody take their side? They won't last. With one more look at my daughter and _son-in-law_ I walked back to the main house.

I walk into the house, it's about 11 o clock in the evening and most people weren't awake anymore. I sit on the couch, across from Edwards's dad, Carlisle.

"Are you okay, Renee, you look at little pale" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I went over to see Edward and Bella. They didn't answer the door so, I think they are asleep" I lie; _well I can't sound like some creepy stalker._

Yeah, they might be, school and Renesmee tend to wear them out."

I laugh without humor. "Yeah, I bet."

"Are you sure your okay Renee. I heard you and Bella arguing earlier."_wonderful._

"Yeah, it's just, don't you think they are too young. I mean they are nineteen! They have their own house and a kid and she shouldn't be a mother, that can't be good for her. She looks exhausted and completely different."I ranted, but I needed somebody to talk to.

"Yes, Renee, they are young. Esme and I were the same age when we married, 10 years ago. They love each other so much. I see it all the time. Edward was so lost without Bella, he will never leave her again."

"And what about the girl. How could they just adopt her without a single thought?"I countered.

"He lost contact with his older brother when their parents died. He and his wife died in a car accident and Edward was the only family. They both wanted to adopt her. When you meet her you will understand. It's impossible not to love her."

"I guess, it's just hard, she is my only child."

"I understand. My youngest isn't at home anymore and is married and a father, but I know they are happy, and always will be."

"Thank you, Carlisle. This really helped. I was worried she wasn't living up to her potential."_I'm still not happy._

"Edward will make sure of it. He will give her anything she wants."

"Yeah, I know." I lied. I wasn't so sure yet. I went up to the room we were staying in. I was told it was Edward's old room, but I didn't seem like it would be. I walked around the room, trying not to wake Phil. I walked up to the entertainment center and saw a few pictures. They were pictures of Edward and Bella. I picked up the first frame; it was a picture of Edward and Bella on the beach. It must have been a warm day because they were in bathing suits, laying on the sand, in the shade, _weird_. I soon realized that Bella had fallen asleep. She was lying on Edward, right on top of him. I looked to Edward and saw th4 love on his face. Another was a picture from prom. Bella sent them to me as well. But I didn't recognize this one. Edward and Bella were sitting at a dining room table. She was perched up on his lap, and he was feeding her. They looked so happy carefree.

_What have I done? _

**A/N: I wanted to continue it, but I thought I would give you all a little Christmas gift!! So, sorry it is so short.  
Omg!! I just found out that possible terrorists tried to bomb a plane coming into the Detroit airport!!!! They didn't succeed, thank god. I live like an hour away from there!!!! So while I freak out, REVIEW!!!**

**Merry Christmas (or any other holiday you celebrate, or not) and a Happy New Year!**

If you hate Renee, just like I do, here are some recommendations for you. (That rhymed!)

Blind- By Jayeliwood,

Pieces of time- By Jayeliwood-the sequel to blind.

Camp Wilderness- By muggleinlove, read the other 3 stories too


	4. New Story? I need your help!

So… I'm back! I'm sure you hate these AN's but I need to do this. And I have good news and possibly bad news too! I am writing again, but I stopped writing for No More Ugly Duckling, which I am debating if I should delete it, because I kind of hate it. Right now, I am writing the new chapter of Renee Returns, and have also started a new story. I don't have much done, but I really love how it is going, and enjoy writing it the most. Here is the working summary…

Bella Swan met Edward Masen 4 years ago. They are now completely in love and perfect for each other. But on a trip back home, will his family's hatred for Bella break them apart? Will it make them closer?

Please remember it is a still workingsummary, but it says what it needs to. It

Now, here is where you guys come into play. I would like your opinions in what I should do? Delete NMUD? Keep it? Stop writing all together? Continue the new story? Tell me in a review or in a PM please. I really want to know what you guys think!

Oh, and check out my profile and vote on my new poll too!

Love you guys!!

Rachel


End file.
